Gaara's problem
by Alexia-Kate
Summary: Gaara has a problem. During his mission to Kiri Gakure he get drunk and slept with some girl. What is going to happen now?
1. Somewhere it all has to start

**Hi this is my first fic published here and I am really interested in your opinion. English is not my first language so I would like to apologize for all the mistakes I've made in this part. If you are going to like this idea and my story please let me know I have much more to write and publish.**

 **Hope you will like it!**

 **This is not in the story yet but: This story is taking place after war. Temari is dating Shikamaru and spends a lot of her time in Konoha.**

You can never know what future holds, right? Well Gaara couldn't even imagine that diplomatic mission to Kiri Gakure will have consequences. He's been Kazekaze since his 14 birthday and, well usually he thinks of himself as a good Leader. Usually.

Mission in Kirigakure was routine. Gaara went there with only two guards not even his siblings. After 20 hours he left back to Suna. In the meantime Mizukage asked Chojuro to take care of Kazekage till the time he decide to go back home. Chojuro did just that and two boys ended up drinking in local bar. Despite of Gaaras doubts he was forced to drink much more than usual. Nobody should be surprised that he was drunk pretty quickly. Next morning Suna's Leader woke up in strange hotel room with quite pretty girl in his arms. Shocked, he left without waking a girl.

Sometime have passed since the Kiri mission and frankly speaking Gaara just forget about whole situation. He was very surprised when one of his ninjas- Mikan knocked to his office.

"Yes" Gaara said with his eyes still on papers

"Kazekage sama, a kunoichi from Kirigakure is here and says that she has to speak to you right now"

"I do not have time for this. Tell her that she should follow the official path" was all Gaaras respond

"If I may say something. She has a crying baby with her and I don't think she would be willing to follow an official path" Surprised Gaara raised his head and looked at Mikan

"Ok I'll see her." Mikan smiled and nod "And Mikan…"

"Yes Kazekage-sama"

"Send Matsuri here in no more than five minutes. I don't want her to interrupt my work for more than this"

Mikan left the room and shortly after an unknown girl with crying baby stepped in. She was tall girl with big brown eyes. Her blue hair was braided in two low brides. She was wearing traditional suit of Kiri ninjas. In her arms there was a little baby, who was crying and crying. Gaara looked at her for a second. This was not a girl he slept with in Kiri.

"Can you please calm your child?" said Gaara "If you have some kind of business with me please make it quick. I am very busy man."

"First at all this is not my baby. She is yours Kazekage sama" those words focused Gaara's attention on the girl "According to what my sister have told me appears that you two had that weird drunk one-night stand during your diplomatic mission in Kiri last year. Maia had get pregnant and gave birth to Gina. Unfortunately recently my sister was killed during mission. I cannot take care of her, so it leaves you as her father to do it."

Gaara could just stare at kunoichi. He was in shock, unable to speak a word.

"Well what are you going to do?" Kiri's ninja said loudly

"What is your name again?" Gaara garther up quickly and started to act like Kazekage again.

"Not again" the girl respond "I've never give you my name. It is Lumen by the way. Your daughter wants your attention." Lumen tried to hand him the baby.

"Do you really think I will believe your words just like that?" he calmly said without making any move to pick up a baby.

"To be honest I do not really care. I am going to leave my niece here with her father whatever you like it or not. I cannot afford taking care of her because I have really important mission starting next week. Gina is yours. You can test her in any way you want to prove that."

"Kazekage sama there are some matters with seeks your attention" Matsuri knocked to the door and went in. She was very surprised by whole situation. A strange girl was standing in front of Kazekage with a baby in her hands. The baby has just opened its eyes and was staring at Gaara. Gaara on the other hand was just sitting behind his desk and trying to ignore them. A girl from Kiri saw Matsuri and came up to her giving her a baby.

"Here. Your boss has problem in understanding what I have just told him. This is Gina. She is four months old. Your Kazekage is her father and her mother was killed on mission two weeks ago. I cannot take care of her in next six months. After this time I will came and visit. If he still would refuse taking responsibilities of his daughter I will take her with me back to Kiri. Good luck." With these words Lumen left the room leaving Gaara and Matsuri just standing there.

"What was that Gaara sensei?"Matsuri asked looking down at the baby in her arms. "Why that girl just gave me a this kid?" Gaara remained silent and was just staring at the papers on his desk. "Please talk to me"

"When I was at Kiri over a year ago Chojuro get me drunk and thigs get out of control. I wake up in hotel room with an unknown girl. Apparently I get her pregnant and this is my child" Embarrassment was the only thing he felt at this moment. Ok, the fact is he is not good with feelings. He never even had a girlfriend and the only girl he even consider building a relationship with was standing right there in his office.

"Are you sure?" Matsui asked moving the baby in her arms

"I don't know" Unknowing is bad and Gaara hated it. "Matsuri what should I do? This girl left we don't know where to look for her. Temari is in Konoha and Kankurou has mission. I know nothing about babies" Panic started to rise as he was thinking about this whole situation.

"Gaara sama" gentle voice of Matsuri was surprisingly relaxing "Let's start with you taking the rest of a day off, ok?" She smiled at him "We have to test if she really is your baby. If she is I am certain you are going to take care of her. You are an amazing leader, everyone here in Suna loves you and I am pretty sure you are going to be an excellent father"

Gaara was grateful for those words. Matsuri was his first student and she became more as she started to work with him in Kazekage's office. They weren't a couple but peoples talks and they were consider a couple among the citizens.

"Are you sure I can do this Matsuri?" Awkward Gaara- what a view!

"I know we can do this Gaara sama" The girl smiled softly at a baby and then at a man in front of her.


	2. Who's your daddy?

**Chapter 2**

This time between taking the test and getting the results back was a nightmare. Literally nightmare. Gina is not this calm and quiet baby Gaara hoped her to be. If, and this is a big if he must've admit after this time, she is his, she must have inherited character after her mother. Gaara couldn't say that for fact cause he didn't actually know her. They still had to worked out some kind of compromise. Gaara used to be focused on his job, that was the most important thing in his life. But now he was supposed to take care of a little human being.

Kazekage do not like someone to interrupt in his work, but he decided to make an exception for Gina. Even if she was a true devil back in his living quarters when they were in Kazekage's office she was like an angel. Gaara had a crib brought into his office right the next day Gina appeared in his life. Kazekage's office seems to be the perfect place for nap.

Right now the baby was sleeping quietly in her crib while Gaara was working on new strategies for the village.

"Gaara sama?" Matsuri asked walking to the room. First thing she's done was to approaches to the crib and take a look at the little girl inside. "Wow, she is really calm here" The girl smile to her boss.

"I don't know why, but this office is the only place where she is a good girl." Gaara smile back to Matsuri with his light smile. "Do you need something?"

"Your test results are here." Sand kunoichi handled a sealed envelope to Gaara. The man took it from her hands and stared at it for a while

"You didn't open it." He said after a long moment of silence and the only respond he get was a nod. "So let's check if I am really your father…"

Gaara opened the envelope and took the papers out of it. He was scared and stressed by whole situation. What if he really is the baby's father. Or worse, what if he isn't. During these past two weeks he started to like this little girl who live in his house. And he was better with her every day. At day one he wasn't even able to hold her properly and now it is like the most normal thing in the world. The papers in his hand was getting heavier and heavier.

"Can you?" he asked handing the papers to Matsuri.

The girl looked at his boss but she didn't take the documents. Instead she came closer and stand right next to him.

"Together?" she asked

"Together" was his response

They turned the pages and searched for the answer at the bottom of it.

"Congratulation" Matsuri was the first to say something. Anything. "Gina is your daughter Kazekage sama"

"Drop the title Matsuri" Gaara says "I am a father" the man stepped closer to the crib and pet the baby's head. "Have you heard that Gina? I am your daddy"

Gina's only response was a little "mmmhhh" while she was wriggling in her crib.

" I have a very important question for you Matsuri" Gaara continued without looking at her.

Matsuri's heart skipped a beat. She was in love with this man for a long time now. She wasn't even sure when it's started. Was that the time when she picked him to train her, or maybe when he rescued her after she was kidnapped. After all, it doesn't matter. She loves him and now maybe, just maybe he will ask her to stay with him for baby's sake. Yeah sure, Gina is not her baby, and frankly speaking Matsuri was a little bit disappointed in Gaara that he did what he did but still. This could be her chance for ' and then they lived happily ever after'.

" Would you like to help me with her? You will be her first Godmother. Or maybe second, Temari would kill me if she wouldn't be the First Godmother." Gaara tried to give her the cutest smile he can manage.

That weren't words Masuri wanted to hear. She wanted something about love, about relationship and maybe something like 'Matsuri come live with me, I wanna give us a chance.'. Instead she gets 'help me with her'.

"Yes Gaara sama" she said sadly " I will be very glad to help you with your daughter. Now please excuse me, I should go back to my work" and she run away from his office. Like a coward.

Gaara was left in the middle of his office. He was puzzled what had just happened. He was thinking that Matsuri would be more enthusiastic about his offer. Well couldn't just go with the words he wanted to say like 'give me a chance, I want to try if we can be together. Everybody consider us a couple anyway', could he? This was not a right time for that. He'd just get to know for sure that he has a baby with another girl.

Gina started to cry so Gaara just picked her up and hug. The man looked down at his daughter and smile.

"I hope you will help me and your aunt Matsuri get together one day baby. I think you like her right?" The little girl smile at her dad and giggle when he mentioned Matsuri's name " Yes you like her, don't you? Next task for us Gina: win aunt Matsuris' heart"

Matsuri who has just wanted to enter the room smiled when she heard those words. She wanted to apologize for her reaction. But right now she just closed the door behind her. Maybe, just maybe her dreams would finally came true.


	3. Temari meet my daughter

**Chapter 3**

 **I am very proud of this chapter. It is exactly what I wanted it to be. I hope You are going to like my version how Temari would react to good news. Well before you read my version just imagine, what do you thin would Temari do? Please let me know in reviews if your version and my was at least a little similar**

 **Next time I think You can read more about Gina's mother would You like it? /I never know where I should put an apostrophe in this kind of structure- help/**

 **Well I think that's all enjoy!**

Kages meeting are drags as Shikamaru would say. And right now it is not only a drag it is a serious problem for Gaara to go there and be focused. Why? Well let's think about it… maybe it has something to do with a certain sweet blue eyed little girl who was sitting at his lap at the moment? Next meeting is in next Monday- that gives him seven days. The road to Raikage's residence will take him six days from Suna. The travel plan has already been established. Gaara is supposed to depart in no more than three hours from now to reach Konohagakure before Wednesday evening. He is going to spend the night somewhere in Konoha and then in Thursday morning he and Kakashi-sama are going to start their four day long journey to Kumogakure.

Right now Gaara was packing not only himself, he was packing baby's staff cause his plan couldn't be simpler. Temari wasn't aware of Gina's existence yet. The moment he would tell her that he has become a father, his big sister is going to yell at him for being irresponsible etc. Then she will tell him, that he know nothing about babies and he cannot take care of her. At the end she will take a baby from his arms and says that anybody will take better care of Gina than him. In this moment Gaara is planning to act like a kid and yell that if she is sooo perfect she can take her. And then he will go to Kumogakure with Kakashi and probably Shikamaru, and Temari is going to take care of Gina. 'I am a genius' thought Gaara to himself.

"Gaara sama" Matsuri went into his office with a concerned face " Are you sure about that plan. I've told you she can stay here with me" Matsuri sneezed loudly and looked at Gaara.

"If only you'd be ok I would leave her with you with no hesitation" Gaara smile at Matsuri. "But right now Matsuri, you are sick. You should stay at your bed and get better. That's your Kazekage order."

Matsuri saluted at him with big smile

"Yes sir!" the girl started to laugh and it ended by cough attack. Gaara came closer and petted her back. She looked at him and smile. "Yeah I should go back home. Bye bye Gina, be good for your auntie Temari in Konoha"

Gaara has always hated trips to Konoha. First of all more than a quarter of it led by the Demonic Dessert. Then there was a short section of regular dessert and they entered a maze of tree in Fire Country. Normally this tour was exhausting. After passing this with a baby in his arms Gaara had enough. Of course his bodyguards and advisers which were traveling with him was more than willing to help him but still.

They were at Konoha's gate two hours later then they planned but still Gaara hoped that someone would wait there for them. He was right. At the gate Gaara saw three figures. One of them was his best friend, who was always enthusiastic to meet him. The other two figures were his older sister with her characteristic four ponytails and her pineapple headed boyfriend.

"Don't wait for me" Gaara told to his companions few meters before they reach the gates. "Rest well in your hotel rooms. We are going to meet tomorrow morning in Hokage's office. Have a quiet night. When my sister will know about this little one I don't think I will have good night rest."

"As you say Kazekage sama" told one of ninjas and rushed to Konohas gate. They outdistanced Gaara and Gina and go after Izumo to their hotel. All of Gaaras companions knew Temari and they were well aware that Miss NoSabaku will not be glad about the situation her brother found himself in.

Gaara wasn't in rush. He walked to the gates slowly. Everybody there was waiting for him.

"Can you please hurry up Gaara" Temari yelled at him "I am no surprised that you are late if you are so slow the whole time"

"Stop being so troublesome Tem please" Shikamaru told his girlfriend placing his hand on her shoulder "Maybe he is hurt or something"

"Oh please Shika he cannot be hurt you know that"

Gaara was right next to them when he felt that Gina started to move in his arms. 'Oh no, not now'

"Temari just shut up please" he tried to calm his sister down. He failed.

"You are telling me to shut up!" Temari began to speak even lauder that earlier "I am waiting for you here for hours and you are greeting me with 'shut up Temari'. I haven't seen you in ages and…"

The rest of her words were drowned by Gina's loud cry. Gaara just rolled his eyes, handed all of his staff to surprised Temari and Shikamaru and started to calm the baby. When pacifier failed to work Gaara looked at Temari and asked her to give him a bottle. He finally manage to calm the baby and then he raise his eyes to look at his sister.

"Hi Temari, you are right it's been ages since we saw each other." Gaara focused on his sister and spotted first signs that she was starting to lose her nerves. " Many things had happened and I want you to meet someone. This is Gina. She is my daughter."

Amazed Temari is one of the funniest things Gaara ever saw in his life.

"Congratulation bro!" Naruto just had to say something. "Wow I would never thought that you are going to be father one day. That's great. And just look at her. She is so cute. Can I tell Hinata, she would be so surprised and I am sure she would like to meet your daughter…."

"Naruto" Shikamaru stopped blond guy for telling another word. "If you want to be ok I think you should go now"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru surprised. Then he looked at Temari and nod.

"Ok, you may be right Shikamaru. See you tomorrow guys I am going to Kumo with you all"

Naruto left and an awkward silence felt between the three of them. Temari looked like she is going to kill someone. She was mad, very mad.

"Tem honey" Shikamaru held Temari's hand in his " Let's take Gaara to my mothers' place where we can all talk, ok? You don't want the whole village to know that you are mad at Kazekage, even if he is your brother, right" Temari nodded in silence and turned around. Next second she weren't there.

"Wow Gaara" Shikamaru smiled to him and to the little girl in his arms. "You could prepare her for this kind of news"

"How?" Gaara smiled back to Shikamaru and followed him as the men led the way to his mothers' house.

"I have no idea. Are you going to take her with you to Kumo?"

"Oh please. What do you think genius?"

"You did it on purpose!" Shikamaru laughed "You think that Temari is going to give you a speech how irresponsible you are and then she will forbid to take Gina to Kumogakure. She will take care of her here in Konoha." Gaara were just smiling and nodding "Well written Gaara. I am pretty sure she will do just that!"

"I really hope so Shikamaru cause I don't have plan B and I really don't want to take her to Kumo. The road here was a nightmare."

"Yeah… ok we are here. I hope my mother managed to calm Temari a little"

The second Gaara stepped into the Nara's clan house Temari started to yell at him. Shikamaru slipped behind him, but returned a while later and take a baby from Gaara to give her to his mother.

"How could you not tell me that you have a baby. Who is her mother? Are you two at least engaged? Why I do not know about it? Does Kankurou know? I can imagine the council is mad at you at least as much as I am! Gaara do you understand, that a baby is a lot?! A LOT! And now I will have to go back to Suna with you to take care of her, that is your plan? You know nothing about babies. How are you going to take care of her. The best prove I am right is the fact that she is even here. Route from Suna to Konoha takes at least two days, and you'd bring a baby to this road. Are you insane…" Gaara stopped listening to his sister, Instead he started to looked around. Somewhere behind Temari he noticed Shikamaru and his mother when they were feeding Gina. The older Nara was so delighted holding Gina, that Gaara could see it from where he was standing. Few minutes later Temari took a deep breath and started to finish her tirade. "Gaara I love you so very much but you cannot take her with you to Raikages. Let's do this: I will resign for going with you all tomorrow and I will take care of your little baby girl here. I am sure Yoshino sama will be happy to help me. And then, when you will be back we are going to figure it out ok?"

Finally she was calm. Exactly as Gaara planned. Temari is going to take care of Gina while he will be at Kages meeting.

"Thank you Temari" Gaara said "I am sorry to disappoint you" 'now I will be extremely nice for her' he thought to himself "You are the best sister I could dream of. I do not know what I would do without you."

Temari had tears in her eyes but she didn't want anyone to see it. Those are the words she always wanted to hear from her little brother. Gaara past her and went to kitchen, where Yoshino and Shikamaru were talking something to each other.

"Ok Shika, go and find this crib of yours with we are using when Mirai is sleeping over. We have to put this little princess to sleep."

"Thank you for helping us Nara sama" Gaara said politely taking a baby into hug "We won, you are staying with auntie Temari for a while" he whispered into Ginas ear.

"Please call me by my name Kazekage sama"

"Gaara" he responded immediately

"Gaara. Well this is going to be a pleasure taking care of that little angel"

'Should I tell them that Gina couldn't be further on being an angel?' Gaara asked himself but remained silent

"I can't wait on having my own grandchildren" Yoshino raised her voice making sure both Temari and Shikamaru heard her. They blushed so they probably did. "And you as Temari's brother will be part of our little family too. And you can be sure, that she will be save here."

Gaara looked at Yoshino and smiled.

"Yoshino sama, you know that our parents are dead. And I think that her mothers' parents are dead to, cause the other way they would probably keep her. I really hope, that Gina will be allowed to call you her best and only grandma one day." Gaara noticed tears in Yoshinos' eyes

"Of course Gaara. Sweetheart…" She petted Gina's head and place a kiss on her forehead " you can call me your grandma as soon as you'll learn to talk"

The rest of evening all of them spent together. Gaara told everyone story how Gina appeared in his live two and a half months ago. Temari was angry again. Yoshino was hugging Gaara and telling him that he is so brave. When there was the time to go to bed everybody said their goodbyes and Yoshino was the first to go to her room. Shikamaru stepped closer to Gaara and whisper

"This grandma idea was great, congratulation. And the way you handled Temari, bravo" and then he added aloud "We are supposed to be at Hokage's office at 5.30 in the morning, what a drag. Goodnight everyone" and he followed Temari back to his room.


	4. Lumen is back

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe it's been six months since she came here to Suna" Matsuri said to Gaara while she was swaying with Gina.

Past six months were both very frustrating and rewarding. They had to reconsider everything they knew about life.

Not long after Gaara's return from Kages meeting Temari and Shikamaru came to Suna and Miss NoSabaku immediately started to bossy around. Thanks to Temari everything became easier. Gaara and Matsuri had more time to take care of Suna's business and each other.

"Yeah" replied Gaara looking at the two of them. "You are amazing with her you know. I would never made it without you."

Matsuri smiled gently at him and put Gina back to her crib. Gaara came closer to them and looked down at his daughter. He hugged Matsuri gently and she rested her head on his chest.

"I would like us to be more than that Matsuri" Kazekage whispered into girl's ear.

She turned around to look at his fa right after this words. She waited for this for a long time.

"Are you sure? Cause you know I've been waited for this for at least half of my life and…"

"Half of your life?" Gaara asked surprised "You had feelings for me for that long?"

"I know that you know a little about feelings and you are usually confused when other people talk about them. I knew that you didn't notice. I am in love with you Gaara" Matsuri placed her palm on his cheek .

Gaara was standing in front of her and gave her a little smile.

"I don't really know what should I do now. Will you be my girlfriend sounds a little infantile. I do not really now…"

"Just kiss me and it will be ok." Matsuri smiled at him.

Gaara lowered his head with clear intention of kissing the girl. That was the moment with someone choose to knock to the door. Gaara shook his head and stood up.

"Come in" He shouted.

The door stood open and Mikan came in.

"I am very sorry Kazekage sama, but you wanted to be informed immediately if that girl who brought Gina would be back" Gaara and Matsuri looked at him surprised ."Well she is here and she is asking if you could speak to her."

"Yes, we will see her now. Please inform my sister and her fiancé. We are going to wait for her at conference room." Mikan left the room. Gaara looked at Matsuri and smile "We will finish it later ok?"

"Yeah I want my first kiss to be worth remembering."

"I'll do my best. Do you think I should take Gina?"

"She's just felt asleep. Don't wake her up yet, she will wake anyway in about two hours. I am pretty sure Lumen will still be here when that happened."

"You're right. Let's go"

When they get the conference room everyone was already there. Temari was sitting at her usual chair she'd always took during council meetings. Shikamaru was standing behind her with his hand laid protective on Temari's shoulder. Lumen was sitting carelessly on Kazekage's chair.

"You are in my spot" Gaara said harshly "You should change it immediately."

Lumen looked at him surprised but stood up and change a chair politely.

"How is Gina? I hoped you would come with her."

"She'd just asleep, and we didn't want to wake her up" Matsuri answered quickly. "If you are here we can talk so that gives us a lot of time"

"Can you two just tell us who the hell this girl is?" Temari started to losing her nerves.

"Right you two don't know each other" Gaara said " This is the sister of Ginas mother. She is the one who brought her here six months ago."

"And I've told you I'll be back in six months. And here I am."

"How dare you came to my brother's home and left a baby here. Don't you think that it is irresponsible. Come on does he look like someone who can take care of a baby?!" Temari stood up and started to approach Lumen. Shikamaru was right behind her ready to stop her any second if she would be about to hurt the other girl. He doesn't mind that at all but the paperwork after all would be troublesome. Temari continued her tirade and Lumen looked more and more scared.

"It's enough Temari you don't have to yell at her anymore." Gaara told his sister. Shikamaru grabbed her waist and hug. "Ok, my sister told you more or less what was in our heads when you left Gina here. Would you mind telling us why did you left her here. And what happened to her mother?"

Lumen looked surprised but she nodded her head.

"Can I have some water first? Your sister is very scary and my mouth went dry." Matsuri handed Lumen a bottle of water. The Kiri ninja continued. " First of all her mother's name was Maia. Maia was a Special jonin and she was working usually as a bodyguard. The night you met my sister had just finished one of her assignments and she was going to has a few days off. Those few days became nine months . Gina was born at December 12 and Maia was instantly in love with her. Our parents are dead for quite some time and I am her only family so I was asking and asking her who's a baby's father. She finally told me that that was a guy she met at a bar some of Chojuro's friends. She wasn't better than you and didn't know your name either. I had to find Chojuro and had a serious talk with him, and he told me that the only time he was in the bar was with Kazekage. I added those two pieces of information and it came out that you are probably Gina's father.  
Few weeks after Gina was born a new client came to Maia's office with a well-paid offer. The client asked especially for Maia. They wanted to give that job to another ninja, but the client insisted. During this mission Maia was killed by some assassin. I on the other hand was trying to get a job in faraway land for whole my carrier. I get an information that I can apply for a job. When Gina was four months old I get answer that I can go. I was so happy for that but there she was. I couldn't take a baby for this kind of long term mission that obvious. So I thought about you. As her father you should take care of her right? You know the rest of the story. So Kazekage sama what is your decision? Are you going to keep her or maybe Gina is going back to Kiri with me?" Lumen asked and looked at Gaara

"You have no right to take her away from us now." Temari shouted again "She is Gaara's child and you shouldn't even consider that. Gina is staying here with us, tell her Gaara"

"I will take care of her" Gaara said quietly "Thank you for bringing her here Lumen. I am not going to lie, that interrupted my business but I am glad you did it."

Everybody was looking at Gaara. Temari and Shikamaru didn't expect this to happen. Lumen was surprised that she heard a 'thank you from Kazekage's mouth. Only Matsuri knew what Gaara was thinking. That moment couldn't last long. Soon all the adults heard that Gina decided to cut her nap short.

"I'll bring her here" Matsuri was the first who stood up and rushed to the doors.

"You'll let me meet her right?" Lumen asked Gaara looking him at the eyes.

"I will. I want her to know something about her mother and you are the only way I can manage that. I will even let her stay with you tonight"

Shikamaru and Tamari looked at each other and smiled. They babysat Gina at night few times and they knew that it's a nightmare. Lumen is not going to sleep well this night.


	5. And they lived hapilly ever after

**I know the ending could be better but still it is as it is.**

 **I would really like to know if you like my story, so please rewiev :)**

 **I have in my head another story longer, more complex with a lot of twists and turns so if you liked this one, I hope when I publish you would read the next.**

 **Chapter 5**

Gina was at Lumen room that night and that left Gaara and Matsuri alone. Finally.

The moment they went into his room Gaara pressed Matsuri to the wall. Between his arms she seemed to be very fragile. Gaara lowered his head and get very close to her lips.

"As you know I'm not good in expressing my feelings"

"I know that but anyway"

"I think I may be in love with you Matsuri"

His lips touched hers in gentle kiss. Matsuri raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to her. With every moment their kiss had becoming to be more and more passionate.

"More" she whispered kissing his neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair.

Gaara started to undoing her buttons and lead her to his bed.

"I'll give you everything you want"

…

Few years later she was still there. In his life and his home. Gina was over four years old now and she was amazing child. She was totally in love in Matsuri who was the best mommy she could hope for. Her love to Matsuri was nothing compared to her love to her daddy and her little brother.

Every year there were big family meetings with everybody. Lumen was arriving from Kiri, Temari, Shikamaru little Shikadai and Yoshino from Konoha. Kankurou was always around to play with Gina and his dolls.

"Mommy" Gina looked at Matsuri who was just hugging her baby brother.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can you tell me more about my other mom?" Matsuri looked surprised first at Gina then at Temari and Lumen.

"You should ask your auntie Lumen. Your first mommy was her sister and she know everything about her " Matsuri smiled at the little girl.

Gina sat on Lumen's lap and looked at her. Lumen smile at her niece and started her story.

Gaara stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Matsuri and his son.

"Gina wanted to know about Maia" she told him

"That's good we have Lumen to tell her this story. I don't know if I could tell this story properly."

"Of course you could. You are a Kazekage you know how to tell people difficult things"

"I love you" Gaara whispered in his wife's ear

"I love you more" Matsuri replied and kissed her husband.

And they lived happily ever after… till the next big shinobi war… or another family drama


End file.
